Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie
by MeRY1990
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor: redcandle, "Family"; Relacja Bellatrix/Tonks. To NIE jest SLASH. Mała Nimfadora jest ciekawską dziewczynką i nic nie zniechęci jej do zadania kłopotliwych pytań dotyczących przeszłości swojej matki: "kim jest ta pani na zdjęciu?".


„Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie"

Tonks bardzo dobrze zapamiętała dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Bellatrix Lestrange z domu Black. Wtedy też pierwszy raz ujrzała, jak jej matka płacze.  
>Miała sześć lat i wiedziała dobrze, że nie ma żadnego Świętego Mikołaja, a prezenty pod choinką pojawiają się za sprawą mamy i taty, kiedy ona sama już dawno śpi w łóżeczku. Do Świąt pozostały tylko dwa dni, ale dziewczynka była tak podekscytowana i zniecierpliwiona, że wydawało jej się, że czas dłużył się w nieskończoność.<br>Tata był w pracy, a mama, popijając herbatę, rozmawiała w salonie na dole z panią Oldridge. Tonks miała więc parę chwil, aby przeszukać sypialnię rodziców. Nie znalazła wprawdzie wymarzonej mówiącej lalki, lecz pod łóżkiem zauważyła coś równie interesującego. Było to śliczne, małe pudełko, przyozdobione malowanymi kwiatkami i pachnące perfumami. Żadna mała dziewczynka nie mogłaby się temu oprzeć.  
>Otworzyła je. W środku znajdowały się różne fotografie. W pierwszym momencie poczuła rozczarowanie, ale w miarę ich przeglądania, zainteresowanie wzrosło.<br>Wiele ze zdjęć przedstawiało jej matkę razem z dwoma innymi bardzo podobnymi do niej kobietami - ciemnowłosą i jasnowłosą. Było też mnóstwo fotografii, na których trzem kobietom towarzyszyło dwóch czarnowłosych chłopców oraz zdjęć pięciorga dzieci, wyglądających zupełnie jak młodsze kopie owych kobiet i mężczyzn.  
>Tonks dosyć łatwo rozpoznała wśród nich swoją matkę, ale jej uwagę przykuła ta druga ciemnowłosa pani, bowiem bardzo przypominała dziewczynce własną mamę. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że jej mamusia nigdy nie wyglądałaby tak... tajemniczo. Kobieta z fotografii wpatrywała się w Tonks tak, jakby widziała zainteresowanie sześciolatki.<br>- Nimfadoro!  
>Tonks podskoczyła, przestraszona podniesionym głosem i upuściła na podłogę fotografie, które trzymała wcześniej w ręku.<br>- Nimfadoro, powiedziałaś, że jesteś zmęczona i się położysz - przypomniała jej matka. - Święty Mikołaj nie przynosi prezentów niegrzecznym dziewczynkom.  
>- Przepraszam - wymamrotała Tonks, ale w głębi nie zmartwiła się ostrzeżeniem mamy za bardzo. Mikołaj mógł nie przynosić prezentów nieposłusznym dzieciom, ale tata przynosił, bez względu na wszystko. Mama również, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowiła nie denerwować jej już więcej. Podniosła z podłogi zdjęcie przedstawiające tę dziwną kobietę, która zdawała się obejmować przyjaźnie matkę dziewczynki.<br>- Kto to jest, mamusiu? - spytała nagle. - Ta pani wygląda zupełnie jak ty.  
>- Nikt... ważny - Andromeda Tonks zebrała wszystkie wizerunki osób i włożyła z powrotem do pudełka. - Będę musiała zabezpieczyć je zaklęciem - wyszeptała do siebie i następnie zwróciła się do córki: - Wiesz, że to bardzo nieładnie szperać w czyichś rzeczach?<br>- Kim jest ta pani? - Nimfadora nie dawała za wygraną.  
>Andromeda patrzyła na dziewczynkę dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. W końcu westchnęła.<br>- To moja siostra.  
>Dla małej Tonks było naturalne, że rodzina ze strony ojca odwiedza się wzajemnie i przysyła podarki świąteczne, ale rodzina matki nigdy nie wykazała się podobnymi gestami. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że mama też musi mieć jakąś rodzinę. Ale nagle w głowie Tonks pojawiło się możliwe rozwiązanie problemu, dlaczego jej mama nie dostaje od swojej siostry kartek na urodziny, ani innych prezentów.<br>- Czy ona... umarła? - zapytała. Ciotka taty umarła zeszłego lata, więc dziewczynka rozumiała już, co to znaczy.  
>- Nie, kochanie - kobieta posadziła ją na swoich kolanach i przytuliła mocno. - Obawiam się, że ona nie jest dobrym człowiekiem i znajduje się tam, skąd nie będzie mogła nigdy uciec i cię skrzywdzić.<br>Nimfadora chciała zapytać, dlaczego jej własna ciocia chciałaby ją skrzywdzić, gdy zorientowała się, że jej mama płacze. Przestraszyła się i również zaczęła cicho płakać. Andromeda zaczęła uciszać spokojnie córkę, ale Tonks nie rozumiejąc do końca zdarzenia, płakała dalej.  
>Ted Tonks po powrocie z pracy zastał swoją żonę i córkę w tej właśnie sytuacji. Uspokoił dziewczynkę, pomógł się jej wykąpać i ułożył do snu. Wcześniej jednak kazał jej przyrzec, że nie będzie już więcej zadawać pytań o rodzinę ze strony mamy. Tonks dotrzymała obietnicy.<p>

***

Drugi raz, kiedy zobaczyła Bellatrix, nastąpił wtedy, gdy została świeżo upieczonym aurorem i, na przekór radom Szalonookiego Moody'ego, wybrała się do Azkabanu, aby z czystej ciekawości rzucić okiem na swoją ciotkę osobiście.  
>Kobieta, którą zastała w celi miała takie same czarne włosy, jakie Tonks zapamiętała z fotografii, ale była o wiele szczuplejsza i nie taka ładna, jak przed wieloma laty. Nie zwracała też na dziewczynę uwagi, patrząc ciągle na własną, mocno porysowaną i okaleczoną dłoń, a wszystko po to, aby krople krwi mogły służyć rysowaniu nieokreślonych kształtów na posadzce celi.<br>_„Ciociu" - nie, brzmiałoby zbyt dziwnie, a „pani Lestrange" byłoby zbyt uprzejme, jak dla tej kobiety._  
>- Bellatrix - powiedziała w końcu Tonks. - Wiesz, kim jestem?<br>- A wiesz kim _ja_ jestem? - zadrwiła Bellatrix, patrząc w jej kierunku. - Jestem najwierniejszą z _jego_ zwolenników, a _on_ wkrótce powróci. I wiem też kim ty wtedy będziesz, plugawa dziewczyno.  
>Zdenerwowanie Tonks sprawiło, że jej włosy zmieniły odcień z różowego na czarny. Wzięła głęboki oddech, aby odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Po chwili jej włosy stały się ciemnobrązowe, kości policzkowe wyostrzyły się, a usta były nieco pełniejsze. Wiedziała, że przybrała postać, która mogłaby uchodzić za siostrę kobiety w celi.<br>- Dlaczego przybrałaś akurat tę twarz, żałosny metamorfomagu?  
>- To twarz mojej matki.<br>Bellatrix nagle rzuciła się na kraty oddzielające ją od Tonks i próbowała nadaremnie je sforsować.  
>- Półkrwiste <em>ścierwo<em>- wysyczała groźnie.  
>Tonks rozejrzała się nerwowo po korytarzu, dziękując w duchu, że nikt nie zobaczył przerażenia, ogarniającego znienacka całe jej ciało. Wprawdzie czytała o Lestrange wszystkie dokumenty w Ministerstwie, na które posiadała zezwolenie jako Auror, ale ta kobieta, w tej klatce... <em>TA<em>, która całowała jej matkę w policzek i wpinała siostrze kwiaty we włosy, to _TA SAMA_, która torturowała dwóch aurorów do tego stopnia, że stracili całkowicie swoje zmysły. Tonks wprost nie wierzyła w to, że tam, gdzie polegli Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie, tam sukces odniosła _ta_ kobieta.  
>Włożyła nerwowo ręce do kieszeni szat i zacisnęła odruchowo swoją różdżkę.<br>- Nie możesz tego znieść, prawda? - zapytała. - Tego, że twoja własna siostra poślubiła czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia i beszczeszcząc krew, urodziła mu dziecko, tak?  
>- Zdrajczyni krwi, która cię urodziła, nie jest już moją siostrą. Zapłaci za to, tak jak inni zdrajcy, kiedy <em>on<em> powróci.  
>- Nie! To ty zostaniesz tu, dopóki nie zapomnisz o... <em>nim<em>. Dopóki nie zapomnisz swojego własnego imienia. A wtedy umrzesz.  
>Bellatrix sprawiała wrażenie, jakby te słowa do niej w ogóle nie dotarły. Odpowiedziała złośliwym uśmieszkem i dodała:<br>- Ty też za to zapłacisz, mała aurorko. Ty i ten twój plugawy ojciec. Dopilnuję tego. Osobiście.  
>W tym momencie pojawił się dementor, przynosząc ze sobą falę przeraźliwego zimna, wewnętrznego strachu i nieokreślonej obawy. Tonks poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przechodzący po całym ciele.<br>- Cóż, bardzo chciałabym powiedzieć, że to była miła pogawędka, ciociu - powiedziała, jednocześnie spodziewając się, że ostatnie słowo bardziej rozjuszy Bellatrix, ale Lestrange tylko zaśmiała się, a przeraźliwe echo obłąkanej radości towarzyszyło Nimfadorze Tonks aż do wyjścia.

***

_„Mam nadzieję, że robisz to wszystko dla czystej zabawy, a nie dla jakiejś głupiej próby odpokutowania za wszystkie grzechy Blacków."_  
>To było pierwsze zdanie, jakie wypowiedział do niej Syriusz Black. Tonks skłamała wtedy, że została aurorem tylko i wyłącznie z zamiłowania.<br>Kiedy leżała w szpitalnym łóżku, zaczęła żałować, że nie była do końca szczera. Przecież miała okazję z nim porozmawiać. Mogła zapytać o to, jaka była jej matka, gdy była nastolatką, jak to było dorastać w domu o tak _„czystokrwistych"_ zasadach... A teraz? Teraz było już za późno. Bellatrix zabiła Syriusza. Tak po prostu. To, że był jej kuzynem nawet się nie liczyło. Mogłaby też z łatwością zabić Tonks, gdyby nie zainterweniował wcześniej Syriusz.  
>Tonks zamknęła oczy dokładnie wtedy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi do jej sali. Nie była gotowa, żeby z kimkolwiek rozmawiać ani kogokolwiek widzieć. Rozpoznała perfumy swojej matki, zanim ta zdążyła coś powiedzieć. Nadal nie otworzyła oczu, udając, że śpi.<br>- Och, Nimfadoro... - mama odgarnęła jej delikatnie włosy z czoła.  
><em>Zabiję Bellatrix <em>- przyrzekła sobie w duchu Tonks, kiedy Andromeda Tonks, z domu Black, zaczęła cicho płakać. - _Zakończę to wszystko, przysięgam. Zabiję ją, zanim ona dopadnie mamę i tatę. Zrobię to. Przyrzekam..._


End file.
